Jarl Ulfrics Folly
by Red Swarm
Summary: Ulfric Stormcloak is know to be disdainful of those who disagree with him. No one had dared to confront the intimidating Jarl, let alone reprimand him until now. It's a recipe for disaster or is it?
1. Chapter 1: disillusionment

**-Warning-**

**This is a bit darker than my usual stuff. See notes at the end of this chapter  
><strong>

**D**isclaimer: I don't own Skyrim anything recognizable belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p>The sullen overcast sky matched the mood of the young dunmer as she carefully made her way through the streets of Windhelm. She was very small and from a distance looked like a youth in the ill-fitting armor she wore. Clothing was the least of her worries. At the moment finding, her way to the Palace of the Kings was enough for Gilse to think about. But she could not help questioning her decision to join Ulfrics rebellion. It was hard to connect the dignified nord she admired at Helgen, with the conditions in his crumbling city. In the fortnight since her escape, she'd ignored troubling rumors about racial intolerance in Windhelm. But, it was impossible to overlook what she was seeing. The Gray Quarter home to the proud dunmer, was nothing less than depressing. .<p>

Gaining entry to the keep was a lot easier than she had expected. The guard manning the archway glanced at her weathered Stormcloak colors and waved her inside. Warmth enveloped Gilse as the massive doors closed behind her. She paused in awe, the throne room was impressive. Banners depicting the Bear Of Eastmarch, adorned Gray stone walls at least two stories high. Threadbare blue carpet lined the floor on each side of the banquet table which dominated the center of the room. Ulfric Jarl of Windhelm sat slouched on the ancient stone throne clearly visible at the end of the room. A stocky nord wearing headgear fashioned from a bear's head stood casually near the throne.

Ulfric watched expressionless as Gilse approached him. "Only the foolish or courageous would approach a Jarl without summons," he stated. She inched closer to him hoping to make a bigger impact despite her size. Ulfric raised his eyebrows "make it quick I'm a busy man". She groaned inwardly, this was not going well. She said, "I have traveled far to come here..". Ulfric cut her off, "What do you want little elf?". "I've thought of becoming a Stormcloak," she began before he interrupted her again. "Speak To Galmar," he said already turning away from her.

"A word with you first," she requested. Ulfric paused and crossed his arms over his chest. "Speak," was all he said. "What will you do about the concerns of the dunmer here in Windhelm ?" she asked looking him straight in the eye. Ulfric sighed tiredly and said, " I have more important things to deal with such as all of Skyrim." It was Gilse's turn to raise her eyebrows. "You're using the war as an excuse to ignore your own hold Jarl Ulfric?" she asked. "Why am I wasting time talking to you little elf?" he wondered out loud. "Will High King Ulfric also neglect Skyrim as well as Windhelm?" she mocked. Ulfric lowered his voice so she had to lean towards him to catch his words, " I'll only offer one warning little elf, allow your betters to worry about the faith of Skyrim."

She had to have the last word. "I thought better of you Jarl Ulfric, at least I have honor," said Gilse. Ulfric stood and took a step towards her, but stopped suddenly "You dare to walk in here and berate me all the while wearing my colors?" he demanded. He looked toward the stocky nord and said, "Is she addled Galmar? She has not earned the right to wear that uniform". Ulfric looked down his nose at her and said, "you are free to go as soon as you remove my colors." Gilse shook her head and started to inch back up only to run smack into Galmar. She had not seen him move. Ulfric smirked at her "Galmar strip her," he ordered.

Gilse knew she couldn't afford to panic. She was knew exactly where this could lead. "Don't touch me, I will send the armor by courier, " she stated. Ulfric shook his head. "Every moment you wear them is repugnant to me," he said. He scowled at her "You can hand them over willingly or Galmar can help you your choice," he said. Gilse felt her mouth go dry. She watched Ulfric unable to utter a word. He watched her in turn for a few minuets. Eventually, he inclined his head towards her and said, "Galmar". Gilse raised her chin determined to keep her dignity. To her credit she tried. She stood rigid with her head held high, a look of defiance upon her face.

The moment the Galmar reached for her, all of her resolve crumbled. A short but violent struggle ensued, the outcome of which was predictable. Galmar being the stronger of the two succeeded. Gilse found herself separated from her clothing. He was not satisfied. His hands on her shoulders forced her to her knees subservient at Ulfrics feet. She heard the scraping sound of a blade leaving its scabbard and closed her eyes tightly expecting a blow. Instead she felt a tug as he released her hair from its binding to tumble around her shoulders. Galmar dropped the armor on the floor slightly in front of her. He tossed her undergarments into a separate untidy pile. He brushed his hands together and returned to Ulfrics side.

Silence fell across the room. Gilse was acutely aware of all the eyes riveted on her. She prized her modesty, the humiliation was overwhelming. She felt the blush creeping over her body. Hot tears squeezed from between her eyes. Someone snorted. If possible even more tears ran down her face. She tried to stop. She didn't want them to see her cry.

Ulfric Stormcloak future High King of Skyrim, who acted indifferent to the concerns of the dunmer, really looked at this one. Although he didn't realize it, he lost his heart at that moment. She was exquisite petite and feminine. Her skin tone appeared more reddish than normally found among the dunmer. Darker gray freckles peppered her small perky chest and most of her shoulders. Her face hinted at the angular brow usually associated with elves. But it was not pronounced. He wondered if she was of mixed race. She curled her body forward causing her dark hair to cover her chest. The sound of Galmar clearing his throat brought him back to the present.

Gilse raised her head enough to look longingly at her undergarments. Ulfric followed her gaze "The fact that you lost them shows your ignorance in tactics. Had you not fought him Stone-Fist would have left them to you," said Ulfric. He studied her face. There was something familiar about her, teasing the edge of his consciousness. Ulfric sighed "State your name". Dark lashes veiled her expressive eyes and she didn't answer him . Ulfric turned to his steward "Jorleif fetch a whip," he requested.

He was aware of the incredulous looks he was receiving from around the room and was slightly offended. He had no plans to actually use the whip on her. Vague threats often got results. He turned back to her and snapped, "You are trying my patience". The girl squared her shoulders slightly lifting her chin. "Gilse Ondyn," she said so low he could barely hear her. Ulfric turned to Galmar "I think she has some self-preservation," he said sarcastically.

He hadn't noticed his housecarl watching him before looking thoughtfully at the elf. Galmar had an odd glint in his blue eyes. Ulfric stepped back before addressing his second in command, "Stone-Fist she put her hands on your person, so I'll leave you to decide her punishment."

Galmar approached the young elf and stood looking down at her. He said, "I think the wee lass has gained insight into proper court etiquette." He reached down and tugged at a lock of her hair almost playfully causing her to jump. "I'd say a promise to mend her ways and...," He paused mid-sentence and stood watching her while stroking his bead. "A little decorum and a fine should suffice," said Galmar. He met Ulfrics startled gray eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

Galmar Stone-Fist watched Galis's reaction as he passed judgment on her. She gasped when he stated the hefty amount of her fine. Ignoring Ulfrics questioning looks, he raised the young elf to her feet. "Jorleif here will escort you to the barracks to settle your debt provided you have the coin," he informed her. Jorleif came forward to draped a cloak around her shoulders. Galmar chuckled inwardly. He had not missed Ulfrics reaction to the elf. It was strange seeing him act like a normal man towards a comely girl. Nor had he missed the nord standing in the shadows watching this whole affair. It looked like Ulfric might have some competition.

* * *

><p>AN: This story was inspired by a prompt to explore the more narcissistic side of Ulfric. I challenged myself to write something so different. It has themes of coercion and light physical violence such as pushing. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Disclosure

As if on cue Brunwulf Free-Winter separated himself from the wall and approached the group. "Jarl Ulfric, Stone-Fist, I will cover her fine," he offered. The little elf seemed all to happy to accept. Galmar watched speculatively as she departed with Jorleif and Free-Winter. Pity the lass was dunmer, but that could be worked to Jarl Ulfrics advantage. The next time Galmar saw Gilse, they were in the fight of their lives.

Two days later  
>It was quiet in the Gray Quarter. Gilse adjusted her new studded armor, before slinging her elven bow over her back and heading for the road. The sooner she got out of Windhelm the better. She noticed an unusual amount of activity among the guards near the gate. But no one challenged her as she quit the city. She smelled smoke as she crossed the stone bridge leading to the main road. Movement caught her eye, archers lined the barbican over the main archway. The old rickety cart abandoned by the end of the road was burning. More archers were taking shelter under the overhang next to the stable. The carriage was on its side. The horse and driver had vanished. Now she could make out guards and Stormcloak soldiers among the trees across the main road. All of them had their weapons drawn and ready. Bile rose to her throat as she realized the smoldering shape on the road was the remains of a person.<p>

She did not need to see the dragon shadow approaching to understand what was happening. Paralyzed by fear she just stood there unable to move. A guard pulling her to safety yanked her out of her daze. The dragon came in fast spreading flames in its wake, and was met by a barrage of arrows and cross-bow bolts. Gilse drew her bow and joined the fight. She was unaware of the passage of time. Her entire focus was on making every arrow count. The dragon put up a fight but eventually damage to its wings caused it to land. The rest of the fight was short but brutal.

Afterwards, Gilse never remembered how she ended up in the middle of the road. the Dragons final roar, "Dovahkiin No!" rang in her ears. The tiny sparks flickering along the edges of the dragons iridescent scales mesmerized her. The dragon imploded. flames shot out seeming to flake off and flicker in the air before melding together and reaching for her. Her essence seemed to embrace the strange energy, absorbe it, welcome it. It was like healing magic yet very different. She had no words to describe it.

As she was basking in the glow of the energy, the guards surrounding her stood out in sharp relief. Their expressions ranged from questioning, to horror, to wonder. Galmar who seemed to have lost his bear hat, was looking at her in disbelief. It took Gilse a moment to recognize Jarl Ulfric dressed in steel armor coming towards her. He gave voice to what the nords among them were thinking, "you're Dragonborn". The look he gave her was inscrutable. "You're the one the Graybeards were summoning," he added. His manner suggested he found his own words distasteful.

Gilse was not thrilled to face Ulfric again. She was unwilling to revisit this Dragonborn business. With all the recent upheaval in her life, she had not yet come to terms with it. She turned and started to walk away. She didn't see Ulfric signal the guards who moved in unison to cross their swords blocking her path. She turned back to him with a questioning look on her face.

It was only with the greatest difficulty, Ulfric managed to control his anger. He was not used to people turning their back on him. He dismissed the idea of her just walking off. The Dragonborn would not roam free until she joined the rebellion. The risk of her falling into Imperial hands was just to high. He would discuss this with her once he and Galmar dealt with the aftermath of the Dragon attack. "Dragonborn I need you to retire into the city until you and I can talk," said Ulfric. She asked, "Do I have a bounty in this hold I don't know about? You have no cause to hold me!".

He decided to try to reason with her. "You are partly correct," he admitted. "But the gift of the dragon blood obligates you to serve Skyrim," he stated. Gilse stepped close reaching up to pat him on the arm "I'll pass," she said. Ulfric stared at her in shock. That she dared enter his personal space was bad enough. That she would physically touch him sealed her faith.

Galmar stepped threateningly towards her, "You lack manners elf" he shouted. Ulfric stopped him. "No Galmar I'll handle it. She has a lot to learn and it's time to begin the teaching of it," he said. His arm shot out and flicked her back with just enough force to cause her to lose her balance and fall on her rump into the snow. He stood over her, gray eyes stared into lavender ones daring her to move. Minutes passed no one moved. Apparently satisfied he backed off a little. "Dragonborn," the way he said it was insulting implying she was not worthy of the title. "Always. keep. a. respectful. distance. when. addressing. a. Jarl," he said each word separately. He signaled his guards and said, "Escort the Dragonborn to the barracks". He looked back down at her. "Think very carefully little elf. You won't win if you tangle with me," he said before turning away.

It was a subdued group that headed back to Windhelm. Her escorts were sympathetic to her plight, they themselves having witnessed her side of things. Gilse decided to nap once they made their way to the barracks. It was dusk when she awoke. The shadows around the barracks had lengthened and the room was chilly. She wanted to stay under the warm hides, but figured it was time for the evening meal. Slipping out of bed she dressed quickly in her blue mage robes and leather boots. She dug in her pack to find a wooden comb and took the time to work the tangles out of her hair leaving it free on her shoulders. Long hair was rare in Skyrim and she could sit on hers. Gilse visibly squared her shoulders and went to join the meal.

The throne room was a bit crowded. Apparently the word was out that the Dragonborn had been found. Ulfric spotted her the moment she entered his hall. He watched speculatively as Galmar went over to greet her and began introducing her to the other nords. It amused him to watch the reactions to her race. To him it was illogical that the Dragonborn would be a dunmer. But who understand the reasoning of the divines? Galmar was chatting lively to the elf almost flirting. Ulfric couldn't figure out what the old bear was up to. He couldn't be smitten could he? He wasn't usually interested in her kind.

Galmar seated Gilse at the table conspicuously avoiding the space near the doors. She picked at her food, preoccupied with her thoughts and fears. As the meal ended Ulfric walked to his throne accompanied by Galmar. Gilse ignored them. She focused on small talk with the guest who were departing. Eventually there were only a few people milling about. Jorleif announced Jarl Ulfric was ready for their interview.

Ulfric deliberately waited until the hall was clear before summoning the dunmer. He didn't trust her not to make trouble. However, his patience could only extend so far. It was time to make things clear to the elf. He made the magnanimous gesture of standing near the throne to await her. It was the last courtesy he would extend her.

Gilse stood a respectful distance from the Jarl. She nodded her head politely "Jarl Unfric,."she greeted him. He smiled at her "Allow me to welcome you to Windhelm. You seem familiar do I know you?" he asked "I was at Helgen," she answered. It seemed to click for him "Ahh yes Helgen, destined for the chopping block if I remember. What brings you to my city Gilse Ondyn?," he asked.

She was tired of the small talk. Maybe if she could make him angry enough he would throw her out. She said, "I escaped Helgen with Ralof who told me of the great rebellion. I was ready to sign up until I saw the Gray Quarter. It's disgraceful".

It was fascinating how fast he changed from the indolent Jarl to a defensive one. "Perhaps the dunmer living in the Gray Quarter should work to improve their own lives," he suggested. "Warriors such as ourselves don't have the leisure to indulge such petty complaints. We are fighting for bigger things. As Dragonborn all of Skyrim is depending on you to help free us from the Imperial Yoke. You should join," said Ulfric. Gilse hesitated before speaking, "All of that is self-serving Jarl Ulfric. If things were a little different, I would consider your offer. Now it's to late".

Ulfric felt frustrated. He was through arguing with her. Why he had attempted to reason with a low-born elf at all way beyond him. "In spite of your criminal past, you're a law-abiding citizen yes?" he asked. Gilse nodded her head in agreement.

He said, "By law I 'm entitled to service from everyone in the territory. By my right as Jarl I hereby conscript your services into our ranks. I am also issuing a decree that you stay in Windhelm, until you decided to obey said law and take the oath". He looked down at her as if to say "your move". "I know it's shocking, but I am not a citizen of Eastmarch," she informed him.

He said, "The laws apply to you once you enter the territory. Now solider you may serve honorably as Dragonborn." He stopped and deliberately ran his eyes over her body lingering on the chest area. "Or since I don't have much need for camp followers, I can arrange a more personal service. Either way you will serve, what say you?" he asked. Ulfric leaned against the throne and stared smugly at her, confident he had her trapped. Galmar let out a guffaw, he walked away shoulders shaking as he tried to gain control of himself. It was amusing to watch Ulfric dig himself in deeper.

* * *

><p>AN; Please review. I want to know what you think and thank you for reading this,


	3. Chapter 3: Disbelief

Gilse felt they were mocking her. Ulfrics manner suggested the dunmer ranked far beneath him. She felt confident would never want to touch her. She decided to call his bluff while she had the upper hand. He needed her far more than she needed him. She sashayed right into his personal space and stared at him defiantly. "You wouldn't dare," she taunted. The stunned silence that fell was only broken by the crackling of the fires in the braziers".

Even Ulfric looked shocked. Finally he said, "Elf you have infringed far too much". He reached for her catching both of her wrist in one hand. Galmar looked like he would intervene, but Ulfric silenced him with a look. Gilse attempted to dig her heels into the carpet but he dragged her into the war room. "Let go," she panted attempting to kick at him. "Your wishes are no longer relevant," he stated backing her against the wall. "Nor are mine, I wished you to serve as Dragonborn. But we're stuck with this instead," he stated. His mouth came down on hers like she was precious to him.

Gilse held herself absolutely still. Deep down she was very attracted to the formidable Jarl. She came here to join his ranks, never expecting intimacy. But..but now The Ulfric Stormcloak was kissing her! She knew his contempt for her people. But, in spite of that he was kissing her. She was not foolish enough to think he had real feelings for her. But, knowing that he desired her, gave her a heady feeling of pleasure. Desire could grow into something more. She returned his kiss with everything in her. He moved away from the wall lifting her for better access to her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ulfric used his arm to clear the table of red and blue flags. He placed her flat on her belly over the table. His weight came down over her back. "Do you agree?" he whispered into her neck. Her heart was beating fast, but she managed to answer, "yes". He immediately jerked her robe up out of his way. She felt the hair on his legs brush the backs of her thighs. There was the slightest hint of irritation in his voice as he said, "Now lets see just how much I dare".

Galmar crossed his arms feeling uncomfortable. The sounds from the war room left little doubt about what was taking place inside. Ulfric had never used seduction to manipulate anyone. He worried for the wee elf. He was sorely tempted to put an end to it. But it wasn't his place to interfere. Hopefully, this would be enough to quell her impertinence. Ulfric had little tolerance for insolence and sass. As the father of daughters, Galmar was a little more understanding of the female idiosyncrasies. He sighed and asked Jorleif to prepare the guest room, hot water, and cloths for bathing.

Gilse sighed as Ulfric relieved her of his weight. Her disappointment was almost palpable. She remained still listening to the rustle of fabric as he adjusted his clothing. "Was it good for you elf? I expect it wasn't," he mused almost to himself. He smacked her behind very lightly to get her attention. "You can always change the nature of your service Dragonborn," he admonished. Although the room was dim, she could feel his eyes on her. "When you issue a challenge little elf, you must deal with the fallout," he stated as his hands smoothed her robe down covering her. He walked over and paused near the door. "I won't apologize," he sounded defensive.

Gilse didn't move until she heard his footsteps recede into the other room. She slid off the table gasping at the soreness. She leaned against the wall unable to face the group waiting for her in the throne room. She desperately needed privacy and time to collect herself. It didn't happen. Galmar entered the war room accompanied by an elder dressed in mage robes. He offered her his arm "Come lass let's get you settled". She turned towards the wall refusing to acknowledge him. She gave a yelp as he simply scooped her up and headed towards the stairs she hadn't even noticed.

He entered the first room on the right and gently laid her on the bed. "Do you need the healer?" he asked watching her with concern. She shook her head. The elder bowed slightly. "Keep yourself clean and use this salve for any soreness," he told her placing a small jar on the table. He left the room closing the door firmly behind him.

Galmar helped her sit up. He stood there in silence watching a lone tear run down her face. "Dragonborn we agreed that you would work on your manners," he lectured her sternly. He sighed tiredly and said, "You will have the use of this room during your stay here". Gilse lay awake long after he left her. She had allowed even encouraged Ulfric to copulate with her. It had started out great, but then he had used her like she was his property. Uncomfortable and feeling self-conscious, dawn was starting break before she fell into a fitful sleep.

Up another staircase and down the hall Ulfric was also having trouble sleeping. Alone with his thoughts, he admitted to himself being with the elf had been an excruciatingly satisfying experience. It was something he had fantasized about, since first saw her exquisite body on its knees before him. He felt a little guilty for deliberately taking her before she was ready. He thought if she disliked it enough she would change her mind and join his ranks. But she hadn't, maybe he should re-think that strategy. Meanwhile, personally he fine with the service he had assigned to her. He planned to use her until he got her out of his system.

_So this was the end! Among strangers, far from home, an ignoble death! Gilse hissed at the female captain, "keep your foot off me!". Only memories of the people who loved her gave her courage to approach the chopping block with her head held high. They would expect it of her. Never would they tolerate one of their own groveling before enemies. Still it took all that was in her to bend a knee at the block. Her movement was graceful as she moved her hair aside and used it to cover the block. Somehow it was important to her not to lay her face in the blood of others. There was a sense of unreality and despair as she laid her head on the block….._

Gilse woke in a blind panic scrambling from the bed. She was tangled in the covers and landed in a heap on the floor. Looking wildly about, heart racing she realized it was a dream. "Are you alright Dragonborn?" she hadn't heard the guard come in. Reality intruded "Just a bad dream," she said taking the hand extended to help her to her feet. " Dragonborn, I was proud to serve as your shield brother when you aided us with the dragon ", said the guard his disembodied voice coming out of his faceplate. All she could see were his eyes. She nodded her head "thank you". He headed towards the door boots clicking on the stone.

Gilse was reluctant to leave the room. The events of the last evening left her feeling awkward. Someone had left lukewarm water and bathing cloths in the room. Her belongings were near the cupboard along with a stack of books. Her armor had been cleaned. Even her eleven dagger, freshly polished laid on top of her clothes. Her two bags of coins sat side by side near her boots. She noticed a little bottle of scent near the bathing cloths. A peace-offering? She added a few drops to the water and reheated it using a fire spell. She methodically washed ever inch of her skin using the soapy scented water. Feeling slightly refreshed she took her time dressing in her studded armor and combing her hair out.

She caught sight of herself in a steel mirror propped on the table. The woman looking back at her appeared vulnerable, even fragile. The shadows under her violet eyes accented them, making them seem piercing. The dunmer considered such eyes a thing of great beauty. They were very rare. Gilse inherited hers from a Priestess Of Dibella, her mother.

She studied her reflection. The heart-shaped face and soft angles were a gift from her father. Very little was known about him. Her mother hinted he was of mixed heritage himself. Her jet black curly hair suggested he was at least partly redguard. Her thoughts drifted to her mother. What advice would she have for her daughter? Her mother celebrated and took such joy in the dibellan arts. She would probably say "Take charge and make the Jarl think your ideas are his own". Shaking herself out of such frivolous thoughts, Gilse decided to put the room to rights.

Hunger finally drove her down to the main hall. A hush settled over the room when she entered. Most of the nords present refused to meet her eyes. She imagined they were trying to be tactful but in a way it made it worse. Gilse sat gingerly on the bench near the trestle table and selected an apple to nibble on. She was aware of Ulfrics presence near the throne, but ignored him. He didn't seem in the least bothered by his behavior last night. And why should he be? He had gotten his pleasure out of it. Her mind insisted on torturing her by replaying how had gotten his point across.

Galmar had been covertly watching Gilse since she entered the room. She seemed withdrawn and kept staring into space. Obviously, she needed to get out of the palace and relax. He would have to carefully manage Ulfric to get him to agree to it. He was considering his options when the divines gave him a gift. The doors to the main hall swung open and a familiar figure entered bringing the elements with him. He stood there, his head and shoulders dusted with snow. Ralof!

Gilse's heart lodged in her throat when she saw him. She wondered how much of the gossip he had heard. His face lit up when he noticed her. He said, "Ha! I had a feeling you'd join up. This is terrific news". He grabbed her in a bear hug which she returned. "We'll take back Skyrim together eh?" he said. She stiffened. He gradually seemed to realize her posture. He eased his hold on her and looked at her face noticing the unshed tears. He seemed nonplussed. "are you ok?" he asked softly.

Ralof had been oblivious to the tension in the room. But now he became aware of it. His friend was standing rigid In his embrace. The guards wouldn't meet his eyes. Jorlief was looking at his boots. Jarl Ulfric was staring at him in stony silence. Galmar was watching Ulfric. Why did he feel like he had committed some faux pass? Wait he had seen the dragon bones outside the city. Was the court in mourning? Ralof was happy to see his friend and Jarl Ulfric again. But he had no idea what was going on so he crossed his arms and waited. He considered himself an open-minded nord. But even he was not ready for what Ulfric did next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I would love to hear what everyone thinks of this story so far. Please review and let me know how I'm doing.


	4. Chapter 4: Denial

Ralof watched mesmerized as Ulfric climbed down from his throne and approached him. Jarl Ulfric usually waited for people to come to him. Something was wrong here. Ulfric grabbed a tankard of mead and offered it to him. "Ralof my good man I'm relieved to see you. Not many made it out of Helgen," he said beaming at him. Ralof patted Gilse on the shoulder and said, "Thank my friend here. She saved my life".

Ulfric looked down at Gilse and said somewhat pensively, "Would that she be as generous with all of Skyrim. The Dragonborn has declined to serve". Suddenly Ulfric embraced Gilse from behind running his hands up over her breast, before deliberately pushing his fingertips under her neckline. He looked Ralof straight in the eye the challenge was unmistakable. Ralof choked on his mead. Ulfric was staking a claim? He was so shocked he almost missed the distressed look she shot him. What was going on here?. Wait! "She's the Dragonborn?" he almost shouted.

Giles was thoughtful for several minuets. On the one hand, it wasn't fair to involve Ralof. He was among her few friends in Skyrim. On the other hand, Ulfric's behavior confused her. What was he playing at? She wasn't romantically involved with Ralof. But she refused to allow Ulfric the upper hand in whatever game he was playing. She used his own words against him, "Ralof I'm still weighing things in my heart. And yes they say I'm Dragonborn". She ran her fingers along the Jarl's arms bringing her hands to rest upon his. Ulfric's hands were now sandwiched between hers and her breast. She glanced up her voice full of promise, "Jarl Ulfric surely I can spend time with Ralof? I doubt he's planning my escape."

Ulfric released her and took a step back. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "You may spend time with Ralof. He is one of my best men," he answered. Ulfric wrapped an arm around Ralof's shoulders drawing him away from Gilse towards the throne. " The Dragonborn is not allowed to leave the city. Come greet Galmar he's been worried about you," said Ulfric. But, he hadn't forgotten the elf. His eyes vowed retribution for the way she had turned the tables on him.

Gilse wondered if she really had run of the city. She decided to test the waters so to speak. The nords were busy with their reunion when she slipped through the door. She walked towards the gray quarter, only to stop when someone called her name. Brunwulf Free-Winter was rushing to catch up with her. "Gilse! Rumors of a dunmer Dragonborn is sending shock waves through the gray quarter," he told her smiling approvingly. He pounded hardly on her back " Come meet Oengul War-Anvil. Stone-Fist himself arranged for you to be his assistant. I bet that stuck in his gullet! Well done Gilse! Well done," he enthused.

When Gilse was finally able to get a word in edgewise she sputtered, "Oengul? Assistant?". Brunwulf hesitated before speaking, "Galmar hasn't informed you?" He arranged for you to help Oenngul around the forge. It will be your contribution to the war effort".

Gilse relished a chance to stay away from the palace during the day. They had reached the blacksmith forge and Brunwulf made the introductions. Oengul a burly nord revealed his assistant Hermir was pregnant. He needed help with the heavier work. He looked doubtful at Gilse's slight form and shrugged. Brunwulf stayed to chat briefly but then left them to become better acquainted. Oengul recommended she watch and learn before actually starting work. Gilse was quiet content to hang around the forge.

It was starting to get dark when Ralof can to find her. He started teasing her about running off like a cat with its tail on fire. He then invited her to have a drink with him at Candlehearth hall. They walked to the inn in companionable silence. The place was full but they managed to find some empty seats. Ralof called for mead and then settled back and looked at her. "So tell me my friend what's the story with you and Ulfric? And why are you refusing to become a Stormcloak?" he asked.

Gilse told her story in great detail. She learned she was Dragonborn during a dragon fight in Whiterun. Jarl Balgruuf the Greater rewarded her by naming her Thane. She had planned to visit High Hrothgar after joining the rebellion. Gilse described her first impressions of Windhelm, and why she decided against joining the Stormcloaks. Ralof listened carefully. He said he'd respect her choice, but hoped she would change it. It was getting late but Gilse was reluctant to return to the Palace. Eventually she and Ralof talked themselves out and sat getting drunk on mead.

Ulfric was having a bad night. It was almost morning and the Dragonborn had not returned. He had decided to reward Gilse by allowing her to service him. Apparently she lacked the ability to show up and do her job. Was it so hard to spread her legs for her betters? He could have any woman he wanted. Didn't she realize the honor he was bestowing on her, by deigning to lay with an elf?

The whole palace was asleep except him and the night guards. His spies informed him, she was still drinking with Ralof. He was so tempted to have her escorted back. But he refused to give her the satisfaction. The sound of doors closing alerted him to her return. Gilse and Ralof were standing near the entrance whispering heads close together.

Ralof took a step and almost stumbled, but the elf caught his arm steadying him. Since when had Ralof lacked discipline? He drunkenly embraced her before heading down to the barracks unsteady on his feet. Gilse watched him disappear before heading towards the throne room and presumably her bed. Well she would have to fulfill her duties before he allowed her any sleep.

Gilse did not see the figure standing just inside the door until she almost crashed into him. Ulfric! Without a word his hand clamped down on her arm and he marched her up the steps into her chamber. "Jarl Ulfric?" she inquired softly. This didn't bode well for her. "Dragonborn you have been in my ranks one day and already you neglect your duties," his tone was neutral. "But... I spent the day at the forge learning my duties,". she defended herself. "Working the forge does not negate the other duties assigned you," said Ulfric. He inclined his head towards the bed.

Gilse blushed deeply. "How did I earn this penalty?" she asked quietly. Genuine surprise flickered across his face. "I assigned you this duty in leiu of serving in my ranks. It's not intended to censure you elf," said Ulfric. "You can change your duties at will," he said watching her speculatively. "I won't join your cause! You may as well go find a nice nord girl," she countered.

Ulfric walked over to her bed. "Come elf, this won't take long. Lose the armor and prepare yourself," he said over his shoulder. When Gisle began absorbing dragon souls, strong emotions caused her senses to heighten. In spite of everything, she still found Ulfric attractive. Just thinking of being with him sent her into overdrive. Her sense of sight, touch and smell were enhanced. Her hands were shaking as she fumbled with the ties of her armor. She could almost feel the movement of the air around her hands. Her fingertips noted every nuance of the texture of the leather ties. The fur of her studded armor caressed her body as she peeled it off. She lowered her undergarment stepping out of it..

It was chilly in the room. Gilse was totally nude except for her boots. She felt self-conscious because Ulfric was fully dressed. She sat quickly hiding in her long curly hair and went to work on her boots. Ulfric surprised her by coming around to help her. "My name is not Dragonborn it's Gilse. You should at least know the name of the elf you plan to be intimate with,". She scolded him.

Ulfric chuckled shrugging out of his fur coat. He knelt between her legs and positioned her on the edge of the bed. All of her feminine charms were on display and available to him. He glided his fingertips along her legs from ankle to calves and around the backs of her knees. Waves of fervent almost pulsing heat followed his hands. Slowly he repeated those light sensual strokes leaving a trail of sensations.

The intensity of her reaction to him left her reeling. The man was barely touching her legs and she was losing control. She noted a strange almost imperceptible vivacity reminiscent of her thu'um resonating, responding, aiding her libido. Instinctively she knew it was the dragon blood. Her thu'um was reaching for Ulfrics. She could feel an answering resonance within him.

Ulfric planted light kisses on her knees. "I know your name Gilse. I'm also learning you are highly responsive,". he said. She made a sound of protest in her throat. He must have heard because he sat back on his heels regarding her. "It's a gift of the thu'um you know heightened sensuality" he said gently. Gilse licked her lips. "And if I don't want those gifts?" she asked. He leaned in and kissed the pulse in her temple. "You will find it has its uses," he told her.


	5. Chapter 5: Disheartened

Ulfric lowered his head and kissed her. Gilse felt as though the air between them was heated with the essence of her own arousal mixed with his. His smelled of leather laced with his own unique male scent. He deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed her lips demanding entry. Her mouth opened eagerly accepting him. Ulfric tasted of warm mead and Gilse could even taste his thu'um. She had no words to describe it. He moaned it was one of the most erotic sounds she had ever heard. She was disappointed when he broke the kiss. "Face down," he whispered moving back slightly as she slipped off the bed. His hands settled on her pulling her against him.

She was vaguely aware that he was fumbling with his clothing. She tensed expectantly. He snuggled closer slipping his hands around her to caress her skin. She felt the fabric of his tunic rough against her back. Gilse made an effort to relax. Her mind had not caught up with her totally sensitized body. It was almost as if there were two sides to her. Her body relished the act. Her mind felt oddly detached more of an observer than a participant. It was unsettling to be on her knees allowing a stranger to immerse her in the best intimacy of her life.

Ulfrics arms tightened around her. He whispered, "Relax let me make it good for you". It became a contest of wills. Ulfric took pride in his skills as a lover. He was determined to coax her into letting go. She was determined to hold back. She was already falling for him and it had to stop. She was unwilling to risk her heart. Ulfric was patient and eventually got his way. Her climax when it finally came was exquisitely satisfying. It surprised her when Ulfric began to plant kisses along her spine. That he would want her again so soon was heady stuff. But she was fighting to keep a distance between them. When he kissed his way up her back, she knew she was in trouble.

"So Dragonborn shouldn't you be at the forge helping Oengul? Or would you prefer to stay and service me?" a deep voice drew Gilse from sleep. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Ulfric. He was still wearing his rumpled trousers and under-tunic from the previous night. Gilse sat up and began hugging her knees. She shook her hair forward covering her body. The daylight seemed to chase away any lingering illusions from the past night. Apparently she was good enough to sleep with, but not good enough to undress for. She didn't even know why this was upsetting her but it was.

She needed time to compose herself. Besides it felt to odd to dress in front of him. But he didn't seem inclined to leave her bed anytime soon. She placed her hand on his leg. "Jarl Ulfric may I be alone?" she asked. He glared icily at her hand "You weren't invited to touch me Dragonborn! Remove your hand from my person," he demanded. Gilse felt blindsided, and not in a good way. She snatched her hand back scooting off the bed at the same time. She retrieved her blue robe, slipping it on and collecting her shoes as she ran from the room. She took the steps two at a time skidding to a halt near the door of the war room. She blushed furiously when the three nords in the room turned to look at her in shock.

Jorleif smiled at her a blank look dropping over his face. He often did that. Ralof looked concerned. Galmar took one look at her and approached, looking her up and down as if checking for damage. "Are you hurt lass?, Did you anger the Jarl? " he seemed guarded when he asked that last part. Gilse started talking in a rush, " I have to get out of here! I'm going to stay at the inn for a few days".

Galmar glanced towards the door. "Are there reasons I should deny that request? Orders from the Jarl perhaps?" he asked. Desperation was creeping into her voice, "I promise there are none! Please Stone-Fist, you could always send for me if I'm needed". Gilse hated begging. But she felt so ill-used that begging was better than facing Ulfric. Galmar studied her for a few minuets before speaking. "You have two days. Use them wisely," he said. Gilse heard movement in the hall behind her. She didn't stick around to find out who it was. Two days later she returned to the palace with a fierce resolve to protect her heart.

Gilse's days fell into a routine. She spent her mornings helping Oengul at the forge. He was a hard taskmaster, but she didn't mind. Brunwulf Free-Winter usually stopped by for the mid day meal and to catch up on the latest gossip. The local nords tolerated her at first because she was Dragonborn. But they really warmed up after she helped Jorleif solve a murder. Gilse spent most of her free time helping restore the Gray Quarter. It was hard at first to break through the apathy of her people. But gradually things began to change.

The Gray Quarter was now the cleanest area of the city. The locals chipped in and purchased Blackbriar Mead for the New Genisis Corner club. The proceeds went towards the restorations. Ulfric never mentioned the Gray Quarter. It was almost like a conspiracy of silence was in place to keep everything low-key. Galmar wasn't directly involved but he dropped helpful tips in casual conversation.

As the days passed, Gilse stopped trying to understand Jarl Ulfric. To the casual observer he appeared to spend his time slouching on his throne. However, Gilse soon realized Ulfric was an outright warlord. He was often up early training with his elite city guard. Very few in Windhelm realized the palace guards were a highly trained warrior unit devoted to their Jarl. He spent his afternoons in the war room with Galmar and his advisers. When he was on the throne, he would often assess reports and dispatch orders using his steward.

Over all he seemed larger than life, driven by whatever demons possessed him. For the most part he ignored Gilse, until night fell and he choose to oust his demons upon her body. Ulfric was a passionate if not thoughtful lover. During the nights he devoted to her, he never once totally undressed or allowed her free access to his body. He always insisted she stay on her knees.

Physically she enjoyed sleeping with Ulfric. He made her experiences with him mind-blowing. But, she felt deprived of the emotional side of intimacy. Consequently, she became more withdrawn. Ulfric was such an enigma. Something she wondered if he even had feelings like other men. Gilse found herself wishing she could shake that infuriating self-control of his. She longed to see the human side of him. Maybe she should have been careful what she wished for.

Gilse would always remember the night her relationship with Ulfric changed. He requested she retire early that evening. However, she was restless and could not sleep. Hours later she thought a walk around the courtyard might help. She stayed in the shadows as she made her way downstairs hoping to avoid a run in with the guards. At once she could make out low voices coming from the war room. Why were they meeting secretly in the middle of the night? Inching along the walls, Gilse remembered she had an invisible potion stashed in her room. Making quick use of it she quietly crept to eavesdrop just inside the door to the war room.

Ulfric was saying, "It all hinges on Whiterun." Gilse felt her blood run cold. Sofia her adopted child was in Whiterun with Lydia! One hour later Gilse was pacing around her room highly agitated. Ulfric was planning a march on Whiterun! She had to warn Balgruuf! She tried to think discarding one plan after. Dawn was approaching before she finally settled down. She knew what she would do. Skipping morning abolitions, she gathered quill and paper and composed a missive to Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun. In it she laid out everything she knew of Ulfrics plans. She didn't own a seal so she simply used plain wax. She had to hurry if she wanted to reach docks before the couriers departed. She stashed the parcel in her satchel and headed out.

She didn't expect to find Ulfric standing with his back to the door of the war room. Had he even been to bed? Simultaneously she realized two things. He was alone and wearing fur armor leaving his upper body bare. It took a moment for her to realize what she was looking at. Thin white crisscrossing lines covered his back from the shoulders down. Gilse was genuinely shocked. Who had taken a whip to the formidable Ulfric?

She felt compelled trace one of those scars with her fingertip until it disappeared under his armor. His response was electric. He stiffened and a slight shudder ran through his body. He turned and penned her with his gaze, daring her to say anything. His eyes were slightly vulnerable. To Gilse this was more intimate than the most passionate sex between them. Once he seemed satisfied she would stay quiet, he said two words, "Get Out!."


	6. Chapter 6: Duty

Ulfric watched her go with mixed feelings. His attempt to shield her feelings by refusing to be nude around her was a wasted effort. His scars hadn't offended her. He saw something totally different in her eyes, respect! That could only mean one thing. She admired the strength required to endure such tortures and emerge whole. Her reactions said a lot about her character.

He often questioned why her feelings mattered to him. The little witch was getting under his skin. He was coming to terms with the fact he could be devoted to a dunmer. He already respected her. Unions based on less than that had been successful. As future high king Ulfric never expected a love match. He had been toying with the idea of a visit to Riften since she came into his custody. Perhaps it was time to have a serious talk with her.

Galmar entered the war room to collect Ulfric for the morning training session. He chuckled to himself. Only one person could have caused the expression Ulfric was wearing, Gilse! He idly wondered what she had done now. The wee lass didn't realize she had Ulfric wrapped around her finger.

He sobered when he saw Ulfric's outfit. That armor was reserved for the times the Jarl wanted to expose his scars. Usually, to remind himself how he got them in some dank Thalmor prison. It symbolized the cause they were fighting for. Entertaining the idea of a march on Whiterun, was affecting Ulfric more than he was letting on.

Gilse was halfway to the docks before she slowed to allow herself to think. Ulfric would view her actions as a betrayal. Why should she care? She had been solid in her intentions, before she saw a glimpse of his vulnerable side. Was that all it took to break her? Was she really so weak as to question her loyalty to Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun? That city had sheltered her after Helgen in her time of need. And what about Sofia her daughter? And Lydia her loyal Housecarl?

Gilse had reached the docks it was time to make a choice. In her heart she knew she was making the right decision. She paid the courier extra to maintain confidentially. If the divines were kind, Ulfric would never know she betrayed him. But, she would always carry the guilt in her heart. She embraced her regret as penance for ratting out someone she was starting to care about.

Gilse tried to concentrate on her work but was obviously brooding. Things were finally looking up for her and Ulfric. She would make things right between them. Oengul took pity on her and gave her the day off. She decided to head to the palace and rest. She had been up most of the night. Her first sense of dismay came when she saw one of the elite guards rushing towards her. It became full blown panic when she was informed Jarl Ulfric had summoned her. She was to be escorted to the palace.

Gilse well aware of what waiting for her inside the keep, decided the only thing she could do now was face it. Tension was thick in the air of the throne room. Galmar was standing near the banquet table glaring daggers at her. Ulfric was studying her with an uncommitted expression as she came to stand before him. She watched with morbid fascination as he turned to expose the familiar missive in his hand.

* * *

><p>AN: This is short because the last chapter was getting to long. This was my intended cut off point. I would love a few reviews so I can see how I am doing with this.


	7. Chapter 7: Dishonor

Gilse felt a chill embrace her body and dropped her head in resignation. The divines had not been kind after all. She kept her gaze stubbornly on her shoes as she heard Ulfrics footsteps approach. She watched his hand enter her field of vision, as he firmly gripped her chin and raised her face towards his. "Gilse?" he asked softly. She met his eyes shocked at the anguish she saw reflected there.

Watching her closely he waved the missive in front of her and raised his eyebrows in inquiry. Gilse began imploring him with her eyes to at least let her explain. His eyes narrowed, the familiar unemotional mask dropping over his face. Very deliberately, he slapped her hard leaving an imprint on her face.

She was shaken that he would rebuke her so publicly. His eyes left hers focusing on something over her shoulder. "Galmar escort the Dragonborn to her quarters and place a guard," he said, his voice emotionless. Gilse felt her heart drop to the floor. It had been awhile since he called her the Dragonborn in such an insulting tone.

Galmar was surprisingly gentle when he took her arm and led her towards the war room. Once they were out of earshot she tried to explain, "Galmar I". His hand tightened on her arm. "Not one word Gilse! Not one word," he spat anger and disappointment palpable in his voice. They were silent the rest of the way to her room. He paused just inside her door and shook her roughly.

The flicker of fear in his eyes stopped her cold. This was her first time seeing Galmar out of control. He crossed his arms and loomed over her sternly and said, "Its good you are afraid lass what were you thinking? Ulfric is within his rights to have you whipped, imprisoned, executed even". He suddenly grabbed her face looking at the damage. "I can listen to your side of the story lass, but I need time to cool off first. It's the only way I can keep from smacking you myself," said Galmar. He stomped out to the room banging the door shut behind him.

Galmar retired to the small upstairs dining room to have a mug of mead. He realized he was stalling. He was still angry with Gilse, but he no longer wanted to beat her. He had a soft spot in his heart for the little elf. Ulfric had changed since he met her. She soothed a lot of the bitterness and anger in the Jarl. The changes were remarkable to everyone who knew him. Eventually, Galmar felt enough in control to speak with her. It was time to find a way to sort things out.

Gilse was surprised when Galmar returned so quickly with two mugs of mead. He seemed more himself when he handed her a mug and said, "You have my attention lass. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Gilse hesitated before she relaxed and opened up. The Jarl of Windhelm's offer of a haven to the dunmer was well known in Morrowind. After much soul searching she decided to make the journey to Skyrim. She was awed and impressed to meet the Jarl at Helgen. He was something of a folk hero back home. After her escape with Ralof, Gerdur sent her to Whiterun to report the Dragon attack.

Being new to Skyrim, she adopted the Jarl Balgruuf's stance in the war. It made sense to stay neutral until she got a better grasp of things. Galmar interrupted her at that point asking how sending a missive was neutral. He was startled when her whole demeanor changed. She became more animated, occasionally pounding on the table for emphasis.

Her story fascinated him. Gilse found out she was Dragonborn upon defeating a dragon attacking Whiterun. Jarl Balgruuf rewarded her with the title of Thane. She sworn an oath of loyalty upon accepting that honor. But more important, Whiterun became her home. She had two people depending on her, Sofia her adopted daughter and her housecarl Lydia.

Gilse stood and began to pace the room seemly looking inward. She was quiet so long Galmar wondered if she had forgotten he was there. Then she continued her narrative and Galmar felt vindicated. But her words sealed her fate

* * *

><p>Please feel free to review. I would love to know what you think.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda. I would like to thank everyone who left me reviews. I really appreciate you taking the time to leave feedback.

* * *

><p>Gilse noticed Galmar wasn't reacting to her story. He just listened with a serious expression on his face. She briefly considered cutting this conversation short and attempting an escape. She was a master level destruction mage who could shout. She looked at Galmar sitting across from her and had to acknowledge at least he was listening to her. She owed it to him to allow him to respond before doing something drastic.<p>

She felt at this point all she could do was continue the story. She said, "Galmar I didn't betray Ulfric, since I never swore an oath to betray. I will accept whatever punishment is due to me for sending the missive to the Jarl of Whiterun. But, I won't apologize for protecting my loved ones. Writing that letter was the hardest thing I've had to do, since I'm starting to have feelings for Jarl Ulfric. When I submitted to the laws of Eastmarch I gave up a part of myself.

Gilse stared into Galmar's eyes and said, "I miss them so much, my little girl and Lydia. I had to try and save them. There is no way for me to win this. By trying to save my family I lost any chance with Ulfric. Since my message never reached Whiterun I stand to lose my family."

Galmar surprised her with a bear hug. "Thank you for allowing me a chance to defend myself," she mumbled. A lone tear ran down her face. She had said her piece, it was out of her hands now.

For the first time in years Galmar was speechless. He respected the fact that Gilse was not an oath breaker. He could understand if not condone her reasons for the missive. She could not serve two masters. Maybe he could extract her from this situation. But first he had to be sure of her feelings for Ulfric. It might not work, one could never tell with Ulfric but it was her best chance.

Gilse was confused when Galmar began to ask some very personal questions. How did she feel about Ulfric personally? Had they been intimate in the Jarl's personal quarters? How did she feel about being his mistress? What did she mean she felt emotionally starved? Finally satisfied with her answers, he gave some reassurances and very strict orders.

"Lass, we are just beginning to plan our march on Whiterun. I will personally escort you out there to speak with Balgruuf and move your family before the war escalates. We are still hoping Balgruuf will declare for Ulfric. Maybe he'll listen to you. As head of the army, I make you these promises," said Galmar.

He placed a hand on her shoulder "I will try to help you Gilse but you will need to do your part. Ulfrics personal quarters are up the last staircase. You can't miss it; the bed is on a platform. I want you naked on that bed lass." he was serious. She gasped Galmar!

He ignored her interruption "Naked lass without a stitch! This is amends making and you are to take whatever he gives you. If he wants you to beg him you do it! Any part of your body he wants, you offer it up. Whatever Ulfric wants he gets! Oh one more thing you are not to withhold your emotions. I want you contrite and willing. Are we clear lass? Do you understand your role?". His very posture suggested he was not prepared to argue. Gilse just stood there looking at him.

His face softened, "lass I can fight for you, but you can't go all weak on me. I can't even promise it will work. But, I know Ulfric well enough to guess the results. Either you will please him enough to forgive you, and everything will be back to normal. Or you will dispel enough of his anger to save yourself a lot of pain".

He took both of her hands. "We are fighting for your skin lass! Can you manage it?" he asked. She looked down her nose at him "I was raised by a priestess of Dibella of course I can manage it," she snapped. He looked at her in approval "That's what I want to hear," said Galmar.

"One last thing lass, even though Ulfric will have the upper hand, you need to be spirited enough to keep it interesting," said Galmar. He scratched his beard headed for the door."Now lets see what magic I can work to make this happen," he grouched.

It was quite some time before Galmar returned to the war room. Ulfric had spent that time planning the dunmer's fate. He listened to Galmar enter the room and the sounds of pouring mead. Oh so Galmar was in his "manage Ulfric" mood.

Galmar liked to pour mead and act benign when he was about to arguer with Ulfric. It was a running joke between them. The one receiving the mead would owe the other a drink provided he won the argument.

He couldn't fathom what Galmar was up to. Weren't they in agreement on this? The Dragonborn was a traitor. He knew Galmar was protective of the little witch, but she had betrayed both their trust. Personally, she had made an ass of him. He had been considering offering her an alliance. Earlier as he watched Galmar lead her away, he had been tempted to call them back.

If only he was involved perhaps they could have come to an understanding. But she had betrayed all true nords, all of Skyrim. He would not allow personal feelings to influence his actions in this case. He had to be her judge in this. Galmar was the first to speak, "Ulfric what do you have in mind for the Dragonborn?".

"I'm undecided," sighed Ulfric. "I should throw her in the dungeon! It would be best to exile her from my city, but I can't do that without handing her to the Imperials. I suppose I will choose a husband for her. A true nord who can control her. Someone who lives far away from this city and it's secrets. Let her husband be responsible for her," said Ulfric.

Galmar saw the opening he had been waiting for. He rubbed his beard and said, " I suggest Skald The Elder. He is a true nord known for his ability to quell traitors. The fact that she is Dragonborn, should surmount his concerns about her being dunmer. Skald is still young enough to enjoy a woman, and she is quite lovely. That alone should compensate him for his trouble. Should I write out a proposal? What say you?"

The Jarl knew he was being baited. "What would you have me do?" he asked. Galmar did not mince words, "Take her yourself. If you are the man I know you are, you will easily contain the Dragonborn." Ulfric was to stunned to say a word. Wild feelings of elation rushed through him. Galmar would accept the elf as queen! He had anticipated a struggle to gain his approval. But it was to late, his lips tightened "I would be foolhardy indeed to take such a woman!" said Ulfric.

"Maybe I am mistaken in your interest Ulfric! If you don't want her I'll offer her a union myself! I assure you I can manage my own woman," Galmar stated trying to hide his amusement. Ulfric was confused, "What aren't you telling me Galmar? A traitor does not deserve such an honor."

The older man studied his Jarl "Now you are ready to listen to reason! I have had extensive conversations with her Ulfric. In her eyes she acted with honor and integrity, and I'm inclined to agree with her. The Dragonborn is a Thane of Whiterun, and as such swore an oath to protect that city. She also has a household to protect. Balgruuf the Greater has not declared for the empire, so she hasn't betrayed us to the other side. Gilse sees herself as our prisoner. Only the laws of Eastmarch are holding her here Ulfric," said Galmar.

Ulfric had learned early to seize every opportunity. He was already having visions of a future with the Dragonborn rallying his people. Her oaths to Balgruff were problematic. The Jarl believed Balgruuf being a true nord would eventually join the rebellion. However, he was enough of a realist to understand there were no guarantees. Before he agreed to any association with her, she would have to prove her loyalty. "Is she ready to take the oath?" he asked.

Galmar was already shaking his head. "The Dragonborn wants to stay impartial, and I agree with her. We need to spare her the oath until Whiterun is decided. His words gave Ulfric pause. He still had her missive on his person. For once he was glad they had decided to conceal this except for Galmar and himself. Maybe they could reach some type of agreement with her. Ulfric seemed to take on an aura of implacable authority as he addressed the older nord, "We have to make plans". Galmar answered him with a grin, "do what you do best Ulfric".


	9. Chapter 9: Destiny

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda. I want to thank everyone who left me feedback. I really appreciate hearing from you. And now the conclusion of Jarl Ulfrics folly!

* * *

><p>The Jarl began to lay out his thoughts, all the while feeling his housecarls piercing blue eyes on him. Galmar listened to every suggestion, occasionally making comments. Nearly two hours later Ulfric called upon the guards to provide an escort. He was headed into Windhelm itself. Galmar rushed to change into his dress uniform before joining Ulfric and his bodyguards near the entrance to Ysgamors Palace. It was time to put their plan into motion.<p>

Meanwhile upstairs a different scene was playing out. Gilse had made her way up to Ulfrics rooms as directed. She was amazed at the luxury of his suite. Apparently Galmar had ordered her a light meal and a bath. It was Chelsea one Ulfric's personal guards who filled the bathing tub with scented water and provided a tray of sweet rolls cheese and mead. Gilse rushed through her bath afraid to linger. She did take time to savor the meal. Alone with nothing to do she settled in to thumb through the various books in the room.

It was well past midnight when Ulfric returned to the palace. The day had been a long and trying one. He had spent hours among the people of Windhelm. In the process he revisited some of his most deeply held beliefs. He said goodnight to Galmar before absently making his way to his room. He stripped himself of his fur coat and the armor he had worn all day.

Approaching his bed he stopped in his tracks taking a step backwards. A curvy figure was nestled among the furs in his bed sound asleep. His first reaction was shock. He never allowed women in here. Things between them were not settled to the point that she was invited into his very bed.

He was tempted to admonish her for being here. He imagined her submissive groveling at his feet. The thought didn't sit well with him. He wanted her proud and confident, a proper consort for the High King of Skyrim. Sliding onto the bed he felt the softness of the feminine body besides him. Reaching over her shoulder he drew the furs over the two of them. For the first time in his life, Ulfric Stormcloak future high king of Skyrim slept besides a woman.

Gilse felt the cold air brush her back as she awoke and immediately snuggled closer to the amazing warmth surrounding her. Course hairs tickled her cheek. She opened her eyes in bemusement to see blond hairs, a chest rising and falling. Jarl Ulfric! Gilse found herself literally wrapped around the man. Her head lay nestled in the crock of his arm, one of her legs was inserted between his. One of her arms was trapped beneath him the other was draped around his waist.  
>She was aware of the exact moment he awoke. His arms tightened around her and he whispered something unintelligible. She buried her head further into his arm trying to buy time. How had she managed to sleep all night unscathed?. His lips brushed her shoulder planting tiny sparks of pleasure. Those wicked hands of his began to run up and down her back leaving sensuous heat in their wake. She stiffened as she felt an answering response in her lower body. It was a sobering thought the power he held in those fingers and lips.<p>

Ulfric tugged playfully at a lock of her hair and said, "Dragonborn look at me". She paused at what she saw in his eyes, emotions she could not name and a hint of vulnerability. She had to be imagining things! Jarl Ulfric vulnerable? He lowered his eyes first.

His next words were startling, "Gilse I visited the Gray Quarter. You are entitled to your grievance against me". That got her attention. She watched him cautiously. His eyes were as serious as she had ever seen them. He said, "In my rush to serve Skyrim, I have neglected this city. What is Skyrim without her people? Her heart? I deserve your censure and accept it". Gilse could not believe what she was hearing.

He was watching her closely and smiled ever so slightly at her expression. But something in that smile suggested self-mockery. "I invited Brunwulf free-winter to become my advisor on affairs within my city. I issued orders lifting all restrictions on living quarters. Windhelm's citizens may purchase available property anywhere within the city".

Gilse started to speak but he placed two fingers over her lips. "I want to know where your loyalties lay Dragonborn. You will have time to think about it, but I want an answer before we leave this bed," he stated.

Suddenly he leaned close and kissed her. The instant his sensual lips brushed hers, her Thu'um began to hum, his answered. He deepened the kiss plundering her mouth. She could taste the thu'um, if passion had a taste this would be it. It was sensual and so erotic, small bursts of static infused with their combined sexual energy. He worked scorching kisses downward across her collarbones. The heated air shimmered around her. He smelled so good, so hot, so right! It felt as if his scent was meant for her alone.

She shivered at the intensity of the passion between them. He broke the kiss his body moving to cover hers. He was watching her as he pressed her thighs apart making room for himself. She explored the texture of his skin; hot rough she couldn't get enough of touching him. His thumbs working their magic sent her over the edge. He chose that moment to make love to her slowly and thoroughly. The Thu'um intensified the sensations it was overload. Gilse had heard whispers of the little death from the priestesses at various Temples of Dibella, she had never expected to experience it for herself.

Even the most passionate lovers eventually need to recoup. It was well into the afternoon before Gilse found herself wrapped in Ulfrics arms, her head on his chest. She was utterly content, you could even say she was happy. Suddenly he hugged her to him and said, "I have a proposition for you. In your role as a Thane of Whiterun, you chose to inform Balgruuf of forthcoming danger, perhaps rightly so. By restricting you to Windhelm, I separated you from your loved ones. I am honor bound to reunite you. I invite you and your household to live here as my personal guests." She stared at him in confusion. He knew about Whiterun and her family?

He kissed her forehead and continued talking, "There is one condition you must swear to remain impartial in this civil war. Your missive to Balgruff will be excused this once due to your oaths. But you can have no further involvement without approval from Galmar or myself. You must be sincere Gilse, I will not tolerate any further betrayal. In return I offer you an alliance, you will be afforded every honor and courtesy. I must have your answer here and now , what say you?".

Gilse was thoughtful, this was a life changing decision, "And if I refuse?" she asked. "You will summon your household and prepare for exile. I personally will escort you Dawnstar, to board a ship to a destination of your choosing. You will be banished from Skyrim forever," he stated. He caught her chin locking eyes with her. "I can't afford traitors Gilse, the choice is yours," he stated simply.

She raised his hand to her lips bestowing a chaste kiss,"My Jarl," she acknowledged him. "Do we have an agreement?," He asked wanting to hear her say it. "Yes," she whispered and all was well. He rewarded her with a genuine smile sliding from the bed to begin dressing in a hurry. "Lets go tell Galmar! He has been waiting for your decision," said Ulfric.

He stopped at the door to say over his shoulder, "I'll meet you in the war room". Gilse shifted slightly and felt an unaccustomed soreness. She slipped from the bed and washed quickly, but took her time dressing. Ulfric had pleasured her over and over all through the morning. That devilish mouth seemingly taking on a life of its own. How she had delighted in his body, reveled in his lovemaking. He had behaved as though he wanted to be absorbed into her body, she had encouraged him. She had given herself freely to Ulfric the Jarl, and in the process found Ulfric the man.

The next time Gilse saw Jarl Ulfric he seemed younger and more relaxed than she had ever seen him. He was also wearing an Amulet of Mara.  
>The end.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: And so we reach the end of Gilse and Ulfrics story. I have enjoyed writing this and I hope you had fun reading it. I left the graphic details of the lemon for the reader to fill in because I wanted to stay within the rating rules of this site. Thank you for reading this and I hope you will let me know what you think. I always welcome constructive criticism as long as it's constructive. I take it to heart to improve my writing and future stories.


End file.
